goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
My Hairiest Adventure/TV episode
My Hairiest Adventure was adapted into an episode of the Goosebumps TV series. The episode premiered on Fox Network on January 19, 1996, as the thirteenth episode of the series, as well as Season 1. It was directed by David Warry-Smith. Cast * Aaron Bartkiw as Larry Boyd * Courtney Greig as Lily Turnbull * Ric Reid as Mr. Boyd * Alison Hope as Mrs. Boyd * Christopher Bondy as Mr. Turnbull (as Chris Bondy) * Suzanne Cyr as Mrs. Turnbull * Dan MacDonald as Dr. Murkin * Josh Wittig as Jared (as Joshua Wittig) * Mauricio Rodas asManny Hernández * David Talbot as Man in Closet * Demo Cates as Carl Summers Differences from the Book * Larry doesn't care much about his hair in the episode; unlike the book. * In the book, Larry collects the bottle of INSTA-TAN to give to Dr. Murkin to study and find a cure, only for dogs to chase him, and cause him to accidentally drop and break the bottle. Larry never finds the bottle again in the episode. * Larry grew black hair in the book, not blonde like in the episode. * The Battle of The Bands is omitted, and is replaced with the mention of a child's birthday party. * Larry in the episode notices hair growing on both of his palms while having dinner with Lily's family, not in class. * In the book, Larry's fur disappears every time he shaves himself, but regrows if it's left alone long enough, in the episode, the fur disappears every time Larry rests, but reappears if he uses energy since he lacks sweat glands. * The book's story takes place for at least a week, while the episode takes place only for 3 days. * Unlike the book where the band manages to be in The Battle of The Bands, and Jared isn't turned into a dog, the band never gets their audition for their first gig, and they're all turned into dogs. * Larry has a similar hairstyle to that of Doctor Who's Colin Baker. * Due to the failure of the serum on the dogs, it's likely the serum will also fail on the cats. * Strangely, Manny, Lily and Jared don't show any symptoms of them returning to their original dog forms until Larry finds them. * Unlike the book, Jared doesn't wear a Raider's cap. * Kristina is absent from the television adaptation, reducing the band members from 5 to 4. * The book takes place in winter, (possibly because it was released in December), while the episode takes place in the spring. * Howie and the Shouters are cut from the episode, possibly because they wouldn't partake of being for a child's birthday party. * In the book, Larry notices a dog with Manny's hair before the dog runs off after he founds the house to be empty. Manny never appears in dog form until the very end in the episode. * In the book, the tanning lotion said, "INSTA-TAN, RUB ON A DARK SUNTAN IN MINUTES", in the episode it reads, "INSTANT TAN, GIVES YOU AN INSTANT TAN". Trivia * This television episode was adapted into Goosebumps Presents Book #6. * This is the last of three television episodes on the The Blob That Ate Everyone DVD. * This story's episode was reviewed by famed internet reviewer JonTron for his 2013 Halloween special. He also reviewed the episodes for Don't Go To Sleep! and Ghost Beach. * When Larry is a dog and sitting on the deck, he says, "Now this seems familiar,", is a reference to the Goosebumps opening where a stray dog is sitting on the front deck, and the letter G makes his eyes glow yellow. Gallery File:Hairiest 01.jpg File:Hairiest 02.jpg File:Hairiest 03.jpg File:Hairiest 04.jpg File:Hairiest 05.jpg File:Hairiest 06.jpg File:Hairiest 07.jpg File:Hairiest 08.jpg File:Hairiest 09.jpg File:Hairiest 10.jpg File:Hairiest 11.jpg Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Season 1 Category:One-part episodes